


Lip ring and 5 colors in his hair

by screamtobeheard



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a McFly Song, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Smut, hints of cashton, its cute trust me, sort of first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamtobeheard/pseuds/screamtobeheard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speaking of crushes, do you want to go out with me? There's this movie that seems pretty rad."<br/>"Yeah, sure, sounds good," Luke says.<br/>"Oh thank god for a second I thought you weren't into guys or that you talked to me because you lost a bet with your friends or something," </p><p>Or this thing I wrote after I listened to Mcfly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lip ring and 5 colors in his hair

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts @intoxicated-by-a-lie.tumblr.com

X  
The first time Luke talks to him, his hair is pink. Luke is busy walking to class when he bumps into him.  
The pink haired boy presses a hand against Luke's shoulder and smiles.  
"Sorry 'bout that," he says softly. Luke finds himself smiling back. His hair is so pink. It draws so much attention and he wonders how he has the confidence to walk around with pink hair.  
"Don't worry about it," Luke says and the pink haired boy wants to walk away when Luke rushes to say "I'm Luke." Pink haired boy smiles brightly.  
"Nice to meet ya, Luke." He walks away after that. Leaving Luke staring. 

Pink haired boy is pretty popular. Not in a good way though. The real popular kids, like he and cal, often talk about him. Well gossip really. Most of the time it's about his weird colored hair.  
"Who the hell does he even think he is?" Kelsey says one day when they seem him.  
"Maybe he just likes bright colors," Calum says.  
"Or he's subtly trying to tell us all he's gay," one of the boys in the back says. Luke is annoyed and he also sees Calum roll his eyes. They were on the same page then. 

"What's his name anyway?" Calum asks when they're in English class. Pink haired boy is sitting in front of him. Luke shrugs.  
"His hair looks pretty rad if you ask me," Calum says. Luke looks at him surprised. He thought he was the only one who was interested in the colorful boy. He feels a bit jealous.  
"C'mon it looks cool, don't know why they keep bitching about it." 

The next day they have to work in pairs. Luke shoots Calum a look. Best friends always have to pair up together. Always. Sadly their teacher has other plans. Calum is paired up with a curly haired boy. And Luke is paired up with, well guess who.  
"Hey, you're Luke," the boy says. His green eyes are twinkling when he smiles at him.  
"I am," Luke says and sits down next to him.  
"What's yours?" He asks. Pink haired boy frowns at him and stares somewhere around the room.  
"Did your friends make you ask that?" 

Luke feels a little bad that he knows they talk about him. He must notice the looks he gets.  
"No they didn't. Just figured since you know mine I should know yours," he replies. Pink haired guy looks away and it's quiet for a bit.  
"It's Michael," he says quietly.  
"Hi Michael," he replies. Michael grins at him and they both start doing their work.

XX

It's almost Luke's 18th birthday. And of course he's throwing a massive party.  
"You know you should invite that kid I had to pair up with some time ago, his name is Ashton Irwin. Nice kid, funny, think you'd like him," Calum says.  
" You don't think josh and the others will freak if I invite people they don't know?" Luke asks hesitantly. Calum snorts.  
"Dude it's your party, you can invite your grandma if you want to." That was all the encouragement Luke needed anyway. 

"Michael," he starts when he sees him in the hallway. His hair is white with black. He changes hair colors often then.  
"Oh, hi, how're you?" Michael says, looking surprised.  
"Do you want to come to my house party Saturday? I'm turning 18," Luke says. Michael seems even more surprises and he turns bright red.  
"Uh...me? You sure?" he asks and suddenly he looks so insecure. He wonders if he has any friends at all.  
"Yeah of course I'm sure. Here's my address. Be there at nine," Luke says and smiles.

XXX

Luke faintly remembers that he is not supposed to like Michael. He was a weirdo. He was a weirdo whom his friends made fun of. Well except Calum. He can't seem to stop it though. He probably likes him a bit more than just any other kid. Somehow this week he got his number. They have been texting a lot lately. Michael even asked him what he wanted for his 18th birthday. For Luke it had sounded so silly, since they barely know each other and they haven't been talking that much on school. And then Michael is in front of his house. 

The party is already going on and Calum is already really drunk. When Luke opens the door he sees Michael and another boy standing next to him.  
"Happy birthday!" the other boy shouts. And Luke suddenly realizes that it's the kid Calum told him to invite. Ashton if he remembers correctly. There's a spark of jealousy somewhere in his stomach. They know each other then.  
"I asked Calum what you wanted and he told me you were obsessed with green day, so I got you this," Michael says and he hands him over the present. It's a green day poster. Luke's eyes go wide.  
"Oh my god are you kidding?" he nearly shouts. Michael smiles brightly.  
"Ash and I work in a cd store, it's no big deal," Michael says.

Except that it was. Stupid stupid boy with dyed hair was having a huge effect on him and it was annoying. Then they both entered the house, which was filled with loud and drunk people. Calum immediately finds Ashton, stealing him from Michael entirely. Well at least he didn't have to worry about taking care of wasted Calum anymore. 

Luke and Michael stand together drinking something when Luke notices Michael keeps staring around the room, looking a bit insecure. He follows his gaze and sees that people are staring, some even giggling while doing it. An he feels horribly sorry for him. Why did he have to drag him here anyway.  
"You alright?" Luke asks awkwardly.  
Michael smiles and nods.  
"Let's go sit down," Luke says and they both sit down on some couch. The one with the least annoying people. All they do is stare at Michael for a bit and then carry on. 

"So Calum and you are best friends right? I always see you two talking and ash even mentioned you," Michael says. With the mention of Ashton he feels that weird jealousy again. So stupid, they were barely friends he had no right to be jealous. Maybe he didn't want to be friends.  
"So is Ashton like your boyfriend?" He tries to ask nonchalantly. Michael snorts.  
"Of course not. Ash is like the only friend I have on this school. But I think Calum is more interested in him right now," Michael grins.  
Luke turns to look at Calum who is almost in Ashton's lap.  
"He gets a bit slutty when he's wasted," Luke laughs. 

"I like your lip ring," Michael says and reaches out to touch it. For a moment Luke forgets to breathe. There's suddenly this tension between them and Michael seems to notice too as he blushes a little. "I'll go and get something to drink," Luke says and leaves. Few moments later Luke finds Michael sitting on the couch surrounded by girls. One of them is touching his hair and saying things he can't hear. The jealousy he felt towards Ashton is nothing compared to this. He wants to tell that brat she should not touch him and that she is uninvited and well, sometimes Luke is a bit dramatic. 

When Michael spots him he smiles brightly and nearly shoves the girl off him.  
"Hey Luke! Why didn't you tell us Mikey would come?" She shouts. He doesn't even know what her name is. She is dumb though. Luke rolls his eyes and walks towards Calum.  
"Luuuuuukkeeeee! This is great! Told you Ash is nice huh? Michael's great too! Don't know why you didn't tell me about your massive gay crush on him though," Calum says after throwing an arm over his shoulder. Luke groans.  
"Fuck off, why didn't you tell me about your gay crush on Ashton then?"  
"'S not a gay crush, it's a terribly bisexual crush," Calum giggles. His giggling abruptly stops and his eyes widen.  
"I don't feel so good." Luke doesn't even have time to respond before Calum vomits on the ground. And of course Luke drops his glass out of shock and it breaks.

"Oh god," he hears Michael say behind him. Luke doesn't even know what to say and just stands there looking at Calum who is now sitting on the ground.  
"Calum are you okay?" Ashton's there too now. Calum makes a noise like he's dying and Ashton helps him up.  
"I'll take him home, yeah?" He says to Luke and Luke doesn't even bother asking how he knows where Calum lives just nods and thanks him. As Calum is being carried out of his house Michael walks towards him.  
"I'll help you clean up," he tells him. 

XXXX 

It's the end of the night and Luke and Michael have been spending a long time cleaning up. When everybody left, Michael is still there.  
Ashton left earlier and was his ride and hasn't picked up his phone since.  
"Sorry for the lousy party, didn't want you to help me clean up my friend's vomit," Luke apologizes. Michael laughs and touches Luke's shoulder.  
"Don't worry about it, I didn't mind anyway. Thanks for inviting me," he says with a smile.  
"Thanks for your presence," Luke says and they both smile and fall silent. They keep staring at each other, a little closer than before. And then the doorbell rings, Ashton probably coming to pick up Michael. They both snap out of their trance and Luke feels himself blush.  
"See you Monday," Michael whispers and leans in and quickly kisses Luke on the cheek. Luke still feels it after he left.

His hair is green on Monday. When he spots him Michael smiles at him and Luke wonders if they're friends now, if they maybe are something more? He doesn't say hi yet. Maybe he shouldn't. Michael comes over anyway.  
"Hi, party was fun, how did things end with Calum? Ash kept talking about him on the way back, he so has a crush on him." Luke laughs.  
"He kept complaining about his headache the next day and how he'd never get drunk again. And I'm pretty sure the crush is mutual," Luke says.  
Michael's eyes flick from his eyes to his mouth and up again.  
"Speaking of crushes, do you want to go out with me? There's this movie that seems pretty rad." Luke can't stop himself from smiling and his heart skips a beat.  
"Yeah, sure, sounds good," Luke says.  
"Oh thank god for a second I thought you weren't into guys or that you talked to me because you lost a bet with your friends or something," Michael says smiling.  
"I'll pick you up at 7," Michael says.

XXXXX

"Hey there," Michael greats him. His hair is purple. Luke smiles brightly at him and pulls him in a hug.  
"Aren't your friends gonna laugh at you when they find out you're on a date with the weirdo with the hair?" Michael asks and he bites his lip. Luke wants to kiss it.  
"Who cares about them? Cal likes it, and he's the most important friend." As he says it he believes it himself. Who the fuck cares if he likes him, they can fuck off. Michael gives him a smile and looks like he might cry. 

"C'mon, we'll miss the movie," Michael says and grabs his hand. Luke squeezes it as they walk to the car.  
"Ashton lend me his car, I'm not that rich," Michael says and Luke snorts. The ride to the cinema is amazing. Michael plays green day and hold Luke's hand. Luke's pretty sure his heart is beating out of his chest. When they reach the cinema they sit in the car for a little longer. They stare at each other when Luke suddenly speaks.  
"I know that it's like the rule not to kiss on the first date but I really want to kiss you right now." Michael blushes and surges forward. They kiss for a while until Michael pushes him away carefully.  
"Let's go inside, making out in the cinema turns me on," he says with a wink. 

After the most sexually frustrating cinema visit and heavily making out in Ashton's car, Luke asks Michael to come back inside.  
"Ashton will kill me if I don't return his car before morning," Michael whines when Luke kisses him and pushes him against the front door.  
"Then stay," he kisses Michael's neck. "For a little while," he bites down making Michael moan.  
"Fine, I just can't stay for too long."  
The walk to Luke's room seems to long to wait and when they finally reach Luke's room they are kissing each other so hard Luke's afraid he might break Michael. There are clothes on the ground and Luke's on top of Michael. 

"Luke," Michael breaths into his neck. "I want you to know that I haven't.. I haven't done this before," he says. Luke nods and kisses him hard.  
"How do you want this?" he asks.  
"Touch me." Luke does. Michael's moaning and it turns Luke on even more.  
"Oh.. Oh..god..can I touch you?" Michael groans. Luke makes a noise at the back of his throat and Michael smiles. Luke's stroking Michael slowly and hard when Michael reaches out and squeezes his dick, like he wants to know what it's like.  
"Like that?" Michael asks, pumping him faster. Luke swallows and moans.  
"Yeah baby, like that." Michael lets out a high pitched noise at that and shudders. 

"Feels good?" Luke asks breathless and Michael only nods and moans. His cheeks and chest flushed.  
"You look so hot," Luke whispers softly and Michael's nails dig in his back and his hips thrust up.  
"Luke.. I'm gonna come," he moans. His eyes closed and he bites his lip.  
"Do it baby," Luke groans into his hair and Michael comes with a loud moan. Michael's cheeks are flushed and his eyes are still half closed when he makes Luke come. Luke bites his lip until it's bleeding. 

Luke lays next to him and Michael rests his head on his shoulder. Michael giggles a laugh.  
"Well, didn't exactly expect that to happen. I hoped it did of course," Michael admits and Luke snorts.  
"You're a dork, i like you a lot," he says and kisses him on his lips.

XXXXXXX

When Luke introduces Michael as his boyfriend, his hair is bright red. Most of his friends turned out to not be his friends. The ones that didn't care, are awesome. He only hangs out with those. The rest of the school gets over Michael and Luke being together pretty soon. Of course they still stare, they are a gay couple with one of them with bright colored hair that changes every few weeks. Luke doesn't care though. He's sure Michael doesn't either. 

"Red is my favorite color so far, Mikey," Calum tells him. Michael smiles and Luke ruffles his hair.  
"He's cute in every color." He tells them and Ashton makes an 'aww' sound.  
"A different color would look amazing on you too," Ashton tells Calum as he pushes it out of his face. Calum smiles.  
"You think so?" Ashton nods  
"Maybe blond or something. I'm sure I'd be great."  
"20 bucks that they're together before the end of the month," Michael whispers in his ear.  
A week later, Calum dyed part of his hair blond.


End file.
